Daniella
by sakura.hearts
Summary: The Taylor family take in a foster child who has been horribly abused.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Home Improvement characters except for those I make up. 

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hi Mum!"

The slamming of the front door was rapidly followed by the thumping of three sets of feet.

"Hi boys" replied Jill, "how was school today?"

"Good." The standard reply was chorused back at her.

"Mum, can you take us down to the mall?" Asked Brad, "I need to get some things for my history project."

"Yeah, me too. I need some more stationary" said Randy, his voice muffled as it came from inside the fridge."

"Sorry guys. I'm having my friend Francine over after dinner. You can ask your father to take you when he gets home though. Mark, do you need to go too?" Jill pulled a pot from under the sink and filled it with water.

"Nah, I'm going over to Anton's place. I asked you yesterday and you said I could said I could stay for dinner." Mark reminded his mother.

"Oh yes, that's right." Said Jill, turning distractedly as Tim walked through the door. "Hi honey" she greeted him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hi Jill, hi boys" Tim cautiously peered into the pot on the stove. "Mmmmm, burnt dinner again. Your speciality Jill!"

"Very funny Tim!" snapped Jill, swapping at him with a packet of spaghetti. "I'm going to need you to drive Brad and Randy to the mall after dinner, they need to pick up some school supplies. My friend Francine will be coming round while you're out. She wants to ask me a favour, so when you get back don't bother us!"

"Francine?" Time screwed up his face in concentration. " Which one's Francine again?"

"You've met her before Tim. She's a little bit taller than me, honey blonde hair, brown eyes..."

"Oh! You mean that one who recently got that job as a social worker. What could she want with you?"

" I've no idea yet." Jill placed the spaghetti bolognese on the table. "Boys! Dinnertime!" She called.

XXX

Ding-Dong!

Jill hurried to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hello Francine!" Jill reached out and gave her friend a quick hug. "Come in out of the cold" said Jill pulling Francine inside.

"Thanks Jill" replied Francine, struggling out of her brown wool coat. "It's absolutely freezing out there."

"Well, come and sit down. I've got some coffee and tea, and also some shortbread if you want it Francine."

Jill lead Francine over to the couch and began pouring drinks. "So," said Jill, settling down. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Umm, I don't know quite where to start Jill. I'm going to ask you a huge favour, but whatever you're decision is I'll respect it."

Jill paused in the middle of stirring her tea and looked curiously at Francine. "Well go on then, don't keep me in suspense!"

Francine leaned back in her seat and drew a deep breath. "You know how I started my job as a social worker at the start of this month," Jill nodded her head and motioned for her to continue. "I do a lot of work with children, and this month we've had to remove many children from their parents care. So many that we've had to use all our foster homes to place them in."

Francine reached inside her bag and withdrew a thick brown envelope which she handed to Jill. "Two days ago, we rescued this little girl. She's been terribly abused, we got to her just in time! But we're out of homes to place her in. Jill, I was wondering whether you would help us out by taking her in. Just until we can find a more permanent place for her." She added hastily as Jill eyes bulged in shock and surprise.

"I...I...I don't know what to say!" Stuttered Jill.

"You don't have to answer me now of course! But if you could get back to me by tomorrow evening latest that would be fantastic!" Francine glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "I've got to fly Jill!" She yelped, scrambling for her her things. "I'm supposed to be at a meeting in ten minutes!"

At the door, Francine turned to face Jill.

"Look Jill, whatever you decide will be fine. Just let me know soon. All the information on the girl is in that envelope I gave you. Call me if you have any questions! Oh, and thanks for the tea!" And with that she swept out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jill closed the door feeling numb. Slowly her eyes travelled to the brown envelope sitting on the couch. A million thoughts were flying round her brain. Jill was a truly caring and kind person and she really wanted to help out. But it was more than that. Jill had always wanted a daughter. A cute little thing that she could cuddle and dress up. How could she possibly take in a little girl and then have to hand her back?

Jill reached for the envelope and quickly slit it open. Taking a deep breath she reached inside and pulled out the contents.

**Profile**

Name: Daniella Malia Jameson

Age: 4 years, 7 months

Mother: Drug and alcohol abuse. Extremely physically and emotionally abuse. Often left child at home to look after myself. Exposed her daughter to drug and alcohol abuse.

Father: Unemployed, unqualified. Drug and alcohol abuse. Extremely physically violent.

Situation: Removed from parents after neighbours called. Found with multiple bruises, cut to the forehead, and recent fracture to wrist. Very withdrawn and scared of all social contact. Suffers from constant nightmares.

Jill sat down and turned the page. She let out a loud gasp. Huge blue eyes stared out at her from the photo. Daniella's eyes seemed to pull at Jill, all the terror and hurt was visible in the little girl's eyes and Jill felt as though she would explode with the emotion on her face.

Slowly she moved her focus to the rest of the photo. Straggly blonde hair hung limply from her head, she was very skinny with her rib cage sticking out and her skin was dead white. Jill felt a lump rise in her throat as she saw the huge purple and and blue bruises that covered her body, and her little arm wrapped in a sling.

Jill gave a sigh. She realised that she had fallen into a trap. Francine had known that Jill wouldn't be able to help herself when she saw the state that poor little Daniella was in. She knew what she wanted to do, now all she had to do was to convince Tim to become a foster family.

XXX

Tim's eyes widened in horror as he scanned Daniella's picture and profile. Slowly he put the papers down on the table. For once, Tim had nothing to say. He turned to look at Jill, a sickened expression on his face.

"Jill honey, we can't just walk away from this child."

Jill clutched at Tim's arm.

"Thank-you Tim," Jill whispered.


End file.
